Nouveau venu
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: OS AU sans surnaturel Heure du midi, Liam avec Mason et Corey bossent sur leurs devoirs. Ajouter un Theo comme nouvel élève et surtout une idée très précise en tête concernant Liam. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?


**Petit OS Thiam pour ce soir, en espérant que vous aimerez. **

**Disclaimer à Jeff Davis **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Nouveau venu **

Liam, Mason et Corey travaillaient ensemble sur leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque du lycée durant l'heure du midi. Liam se tenait en face du couple qui faisait que de se chamailler pour le paquet de biscuit que le trio se partageait.

C'est ainsi que Corey remarqua qu'un élève les observait de loin, collé à une rangée de livres, un bouquin dans les mains. La personne en question était le nouvel élève transféré, Theo Raeken. Il était du genre solitaire mais en peu de temps, les gens avaient conclu qu'il était intelligent et cultivé. Mais solitaire. Il trainait souvent seul et discutait pas vraiment avec les autres. Corey et lui avaient eu l'occasion de parler biologie et génétique durant un cours de bio où ils avaient été binôme. C'était un sujet qui passionnait Theo.

Corey tapota l'épaule de son petit-ami et lui montra des yeux le jeune homme, Mason comprit aussitôt la situation pendant que Liam était plongé dans ses notes d'histoire, sa branche à lui. Il était en train de disserter sur la guerre froide tout en jonglant avec des exercices de maths qui étaient pour le jour même. Il avait pas eu le temps de les faire avec l'entrainement intensif du Coach qui avait fini à vingt heures la veille. Crevé, le jeune élève de Terminale était tombé raide mort dans son lit, aucune force pour faire fonctionner ses neurones pour des équations du second degré et des fonctions homographiques.

\- Tu crois vraiment que...

\- Ouais, je suis sûr, fit Corey en évitant de reposer les yeux sur Theo.

\- Je le pensais pas à aimer les gars, pensa Mason en piquant un biscuit sous le nez de son copain.

Liam était totalement ailleurs, il ne les entendait à peine. Il était concentré sur Staline ou la guerre en Corée que ce que disaient ses deux amis. Mason et Corey échangèrent un regard, il était clair qu'il allait sortir le joueur de lacrosse de ses notes d'histoire.

\- Liam ? fit Mason, petit sourire en coin.

Il dût se répéter à deux fois pour que le blond lève la tête. Liam fronça les sourcils, il sentait les problèmes venir rien qu'en voyant la tête de Mason et Corey.

\- Quoi ? maugréa le blond.

\- Tu connais Theo, non ? fit Corey pour commencer.

\- Ouais, on est les trois avec lui en bio. Je suis dans sa classe en anglais. Il fait partie de l'équipe de lacrosse aussi. Pourquoi ? répondit Liam, suspicieux.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, sourit Mason en vérifiant que le concerné se trouvait toujours dans les parages.

Oui, il était encore là. Il semblait aussi très bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait à leur table.

\- Sérieux? C'est quoi cette histoire?

Liam n'était pas du genre à vanter ou parler de lui, c'est pour ça que très peu de personnes savait qu'il était bi. Sa récente rupture avec Hayden l'avait vraiment fait du mal et il avait passé son temps entre lacrosse et les études. Il n'avait plus vraiment pensé à sa situation amoureuse depuis un moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il trouvait Theo assez mignon et mystérieux dans son genre. En fait, oui, il était clairement son type de mecs.

\- Oui, et si tu veux tout savoir, il est derrière toi. Le gars essaye de se faire incognito derrière un livre, expliqua Corey.

Liam rougit légèrement et fût tenté de se retourner, histoire de voir que c'était bien vrai. Puis, il eut un élan plus grand. Liam déposa son crayon, sous les yeux curieux et excités de Mason et Corey. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis se leva de la table. Ses deux amis souriaient désormais sans se gêner. Leur ami était de retour, Liam prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Theo.

Ce dernier avait le regard brillant, un rictus en coin qui attira toute l'attention du blond. Liam s'avança vers lui gentiment, sans trop se presser. A deux pas de Theo, ce dernier ferma son livre et le posa sur une étagère comme s'il ne servait à rien et sourit poliment au meilleur ami de Mason.

\- Salut, fit Liam.

\- Salut, répondit le châtain d'une voix calme mais chaude. T'accepterais de prendre un verre avec moi après les cours ?

C'était des plus clairs, nets, précis comme Liam le voulait.

\- Avec plaisir! Je serais d'accord pour plusieurs verres, en vérité, déclara le jeune homme.

\- Parfait, rendez-vous à la sortie des cours devant ma moto, conclut le nouveau avant de quitter la bibliothèque sous les yeux rieurs et contents de Liam.

**Voilà, comment alors ? Je sais que c'est un AU plutôt simple mais sans l'histoire surnaturelle, qui sait si Liam et Theo auraient pu s'entendre en amitié ? Ou plus ?**

**PlumedeSorbier **


End file.
